


You're My What Now?

by Dazeventura6



Series: Spencer Reid Finds Himself [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family Secrets, Fluff and Angst, M/M, djinn! Spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazeventura6/pseuds/Dazeventura6
Summary: More family secrets are uncovered when Spencer meets Bobby Singer. Will these secrets help heal him or break him forever?





	You're My What Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Here goes a continuation of my Spencer as a djinn fic.   
> Betaed by the lovely GhostInTheBAU.

Spencer watched the man named Bobby sink down into an armchair, still staring unblinkingly at him, and he shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny. Dean, meanwhile, wandered off to find something to drink since it looked like Bobby definitely needed it and he had a feeling they all would by the end of the day. Sam walked over and laid a hand on Spencer’s shoulder in support.

“What are you talking about Bobby? How do you know Spencer’s mother?” Sam asked quietly.

“Diana is my daughter,” Bobby said, rubbing his hands over his face and looking up at Spencer, still surprised to see familiar features on an unfamiliar face.

“W-w-what?” Spencer stammered, “That- that would make you…”

“Yep, I’m your grandfather I suppose,” Bobby said with a broken little laugh at the end, not daring to believe the words coming out of his mouth.

Spencer blindly reached for a chair behind him and sank into it, still staring at the man who was supposed to be his grandfather. He had long believed that his mother didn’t have any family left and this revelation floored him.

“H-h-h-how is this possible?” the profiler asked, rubbing his hands up and down his arms in a self-soothing gesture that wasn’t lost on Sam, who moved closer to squeeze his shoulder comfortingly.

“I was very young, just sixteen when my girlfriend Joanie got pregnant and she decided to have the baby. We ran away together and raised the baby - your mother, my Diana – together. Despite the fact that Joanie wouldn’t marry me, she still let me be in my daughter’s life. She was a very headstrong woman, even at sixteen, and she knew exactly what she wanted. When Diana was a teenager I met and married my Karen, but then we found out she couldn’t have kids. The fact that I already had Diana was driving a wedge between us, so it cut my time with your mother short since I could only see her occasionally in secret, but by then she was old enough that spending time with old dad wasn’t cool anyway so we ended up drifting apart a little. Then she went off to college and I tried to keep track of her, but one day she just disappeared. I tried searching for her--searched everywhere--but I just couldn’t find her,” Bobby said, his eyes distant as he lost himself in memories and regrets. “And now….now you tell me she’s still alive….and that you’re her son?” Bobby continued, voice rising higher and higher as he got more and more worked up, “How? How is this possible?”

Spencer and Sam listened quietly throughout Bobby’s speech and Spencer began to fear Bobby’s reaction to finding out that he was half djinn. As Bobby started shouting and getting worked up, Spencer seemed to be shrinking into himself; and Sam tightened his hold on Spencer’s shoulder, reminding him that he was there for him. None of them noticed Dean lounging in the doorway also listening until he spoke.

“Wow. Grandpa Bobby….whoda thunk it?” he smirked as he walked in carrying a bottle of whiskey and three glasses.

“I didn’t bring one for you, doc since I know you wanna stay sober till you have better control over yourself but maybe this warrants a little drink?” Dean continued, looking quizzically at Spencer.

Spencer swallowed hard still nervous about what he was going to tell Bobby and his reaction to it. Shifting anxiously in his seat and forgetting himself long enough to reach up and squeeze Sam’s hand back without worrying about what his touch might do to him.

“What?” Bobby asked, gaze moving over the boys, trying to figure out what was going on, “Control what?”

With a quick glance and a nod from Spencer, Dean decided to spare Spencer the task of telling Bobby.

“The doc here is half djinn. His father was feeding off his mother for years before he finally left them. Spencer just found out that he’s half djinn when he transformed while having sex with Sammy there,” Dean said bluntly, causing Sam to spit out the sip of whiskey he had just taken and making Spencer to blush beet red.

“WHAT?!?” Bobby shouted, standing up abruptly, causing both Sam and Spencer to shrink back and Dean to step in between the men.

“I’m sorry…sorry, but what the heck do you mean  _ half djinn? _ ” Bobby said, sitting back down and raising his hand in a placating gesture.

“Uh….best we can figure from what Spencer’s mom told him and what you just said, she came into contact with a djinn sometime in college. The djinn apparently decided to keep her around for more than just food, and they had Spencer here. He left them when Spencer was ten years old but by that time he had fed so much from Diana and messed with her mind so much that they diagnosed her with Schizophrenia. Spencer managed to take care of her and himself until he turned eighteen, and then had her committed to Bennington sanatorium where she’s been ever since,” Sam said, hand still gripping Spencer’s tightly. “He didn’t really believe in any of her stories or the supernatural until he transformed a couple of days ago and I explained a few things to him,” he continued, quick to defend his lover, “That’s why we’re here--to figure out if there’s a way to control or bind the djinn side of him without hurting him too much.” 

At the mention of his powers, Spencer remembered himself and quickly freed his hand, although he allowed Sam to keep a hold of his clothed shoulder. Bobby was gaping at them throughout Sam’s speech, no doubt trying to work through the shock of all this new information. Spencer was uncharacteristically quiet during the whole thing; the shocks of the past few days had just been too much for him and all he wanted was a quiet corner where he could curl up in a ball and try to work through it all.

“So-so, you and Spencer, huh?” Bobby asked, grasping at the only bit of information that didn’t make him want to rage and break things. He couldn’t bear to think of his baby girl being used and fed on by a djinn all those years, and now in an insane asylum where nobody believed even her truest stories.

Dean grinned and nudged Sam, who nudged him back, smirking and slightly relieved that Bobby didn’t seem to be taking all this news too badly. He could see the struggle behind his gruff and stoic façade of course, but the older man seemed to be processing it much better than Spencer was at the moment, and Sam was beginning to really worry about his friend. He desperately wanted to take the young genius in his arms and comfort him. He wanted to tell him that everything would be alright, but he really wasn’t sure it ever would be, and he found he couldn’t lie to Spencer like that. Besides, he wasn’t sure Spencer would allow it, so he contented himself with continuing to squeeze Spencer’s shoulder in silent support.  

“Ok…Ok. We can start researching djinn now I suppose. You boys know where the library is. Can I talk to…to my grandson alone for a moment?” Bobby hesitantly asked, swallowing hard as he said the word  _ grandson _ .

With one last squeeze of his shoulder and a worried glance from Dean, both brothers walked off towards the library. Spencer looked up apprehensively wondering what the old hunter might have to say to him in private.

“Your mother...she’s alright?” Bobby asked slowly, unsure of how to approach the subject.

“She, um, she...the last time I spoke to her, I hurt her. I hurt her like  _ he _ used to. I’m a monster. How could I hurt my own mother like that? I don’t deserve to live...” Spencer broke down then, staring at his hands as tears ran down his face, startling Bobby with the intensity of his reaction. 

Bobby looked at the younger man unsure of what he should do or how to approach him. He was relieved to see Sam slip back into the room and go to Spencer.

“It’s not your fault, Spencer. I’ve already told you that,” Sam said, cupping Spencer’s face and wiping his tears away even as the younger man tried to flinch away from the touch. Sam felt his heart crack to see the man he cared so much about in such pain, and he longed to do something to alleviate it. Turning to  Bobby, he continued, “Spencer’s power seems to come out when he’s startled or scared, sort of like a fight or flight response; and when we were at Bennington, a nurse or orderly dropped a tray and startled him.  He was holding Diana’s hand at the time and he accidentally poisoned her. She didn’t get much of a dose from what I saw, and she was coming around even as we left, but it still hurt both of them.”

Bobby looked saddened by the knowledge. “Where is she now?” he asked, “You said, Bennington? Where is that?”

“Las Vegas. We’ve lived in Vegas since before I was born,” Spencer finally said, gathering himself to answer Bobby’s questions.

“And you? Dean called you a doctor?” Bobby questioned gently, trying not to spook the already distraught man.

“Spencer has three PhD’s and several bachelor’s degrees. He’s a genius,” Sam boasted, proud of his friend’s accomplishments, “He works for the FBI hunting serial killers with the BAU.” 

“I don’t - can’t work for the FBI anymore. Not until I’m sure that I won’t accidentally hurt someone, remember?” Spencer said sadly, “You should have just shot me when the tattoos first appeared.” Spencer continued twisting his hands together unhappily and refusing to look at anyone.

“Spencer, you can’t think like that. Please, for me. For your mother. Who will take care of her if you aren’t there?” Sam said, trying to talk his friend out of doing something stupid. Spencer’s state of mind was truly starting to concern him, frighten him.

“She has Bobby now, he knows where she is and he can help her much better than I ever could. I just didn’t believe a word she said and stuck her in a mental institution despite her begging me not to.” Spencer said, his voice rising in anger at himself.

“It’s not your fault you didn’t believe her. Nobody would have. Heck, even I wouldn’t have believed her,” Bobby spoke up, surprising both younger men, who’d forgotten about his presence for a minute, “Until I saw a demon for the first time with my own eyes, I didn’t believe in them either, and I certainly didn’t completely believe in djinn and other monsters until I saw definitive proof.”

Spencer looked up, his self-hatred evident on his face even as a bit of hope crept into his heart that maybe he finally found family who wouldn’t just walk away from him in one way or another.

“Besides I would like to get to know my grandson a little better now that I’ve finally found him.” Bobby continued gruffly, standing up and leaving the room, uncomfortable at showing so much emotion in such a short span of time.   

**************************************************************************

Over the next few days, the boys spent their time alternating between research on djinns and trying to figure out ways to prevent Spencer from manifesting his powers by accident. This last mostly involved Dean jumping out and scaring Spencer randomly in an effort to desensitize him. It wasn’t working.

Finally, Bobby came up with a solution of a mix of martial arts and meditation that might help focus Spencer enough to help him gain control of his powers; and slowly, despite several false starts and Spencer’s rising frustration levels, it started working and Spencer was able to control when and how he manifested the tattoos and his poison.

The boys finally decided that this needed to be celebrated by testing it out on a hunt and dragged a reluctant Spencer along with them since they, Dean especially, had been going stir-crazy doing nothing but research for the past few weeks.

Sam was a little sad at the thought that Spencer might be leaving soon. He’d realized over their time together that he’d fallen in love with the younger man while helping him gain control. His admiration for Spencer’s strength and resilience was growing with each passing day till it was nearly impossible for him to fight his feelings.

For his part, Spencer had found Sam’s unending patience and willingness to help him a wonderful thing, and his already massive crush grew till he found himself head over heels for the taller man. He was also growing quite fond of Dean, who teased him mercilessly in a brotherly fashion but was also kind and patient with Spencer’s quirks in his own way. Then there was Bobby, who he was still getting to know. Both men had decided that calling him grandfather or any variation was just too weird, and so they stuck to first names.

Now that Spencer had gotten a taste of what the brothers actually did full time, he was torn between staying with them and getting to know them and Bobby -- his only remaining family besides his mother – better and going back to the FBI where he could help them by keeping the FBI off their trail as much as he could.

The hunt was a simple one. There was a ghost, and they found the bones, salting and burning them. It went as well as could be expected, really, with only a few cuts and bruises along the way. Dean had done the salting and burning while Sam and Spencer did their best to hold it off for as long as possible; and when it was all said and done, the three of them had sunk down to the cold, wet earth beside the grave, leaning against one another, laughing together in euphoria at having survived while Dean looked on fondly. They were all feeling quite good about themselves since the ghost was gone and Spencer hadn’t once transformed throughout the whole experience. They were hopeful that given just a little more time Spencer might even be able to go back to his old life if he wanted.

Looking at Spencer in the dimly lit graveyard with the light from their torches giving him an ethereal glow, Sam felt overwhelmed by his beauty and took a chance, gripping the sweatshirt Spencer was wearing in both hands and pulling the younger man close, kissing him gently. Spencer kissed him back eagerly, opening his mouth and deepening the embrace till they had to break apart, panting, holding on to each other as the only thing keeping them upright with Spencer grasping onto Sam’s wrists.

They stared into each other’s eyes, amazed at the passion they could see mirrored in each other’s gaze till finally the sound of a scuffing of a boot against the ground reminded them of Dean’s presence and they moved apart slowly, still holding hands as they stood up.

“I’m starving,” Dean smirked at them, “How ‘bout you guys? Shall we go find a diner somewhere?”

“You’re always hungry. But I could eat, how about you Spencer?” Sam asked, holding Spencer’s hand and tugging lightly to pull the young genius along with him as they walked to the car.

“I could eat. But I’m not sure I’m up for being around more people right now,” Spencer said, making a face at the thought.

“That’s fine. We can just go pick up something and eat it in the car,” Sam reassured, rubbing soothing circles on the back of Spencer’s hand with his thumb, causing bolts of awareness to shoot through the young profiler.

Spencer smiled at Sam and said a quiet, “Thanks, Sam,” before letting go of Sam’s hand and getting into the back of the Impala.

They found a small café by the roadside and Sam went in, Dean yelling after him to get him some pie. 

The only warning was the crackling of the radio, and when they looked up Sam was gone and everyone else in the café was dead. There was no trace of Sam, and Spencer couldn’t help thinking that it was all his fault for letting Sam go in by himself.

Sam was gone, taken by the yellow eyed demon. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like. There will be more sometime whenever the muse strikes.


End file.
